Star-Lord Just Can't Wait to Be King/Transcript
Original version Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies, beware! Star Butterfly: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! Star Butterfly: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Star Butterfly: You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): No one saying, "Do this". Star Butterfly: Now, when I said that, I... Gamora (MCU): No one saying, "Be there". Star Butterfly: What I meant was... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): No one saying, "Stop that". Star Butterfly: Look, what you don't realize... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and Gamora (MCU): No one saying, "See here". Star Butterfly: Now see here! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Free to run around all day. Star Butterfly: Well, that's definitely out. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Free to do it all my way! Instrumental Star Butterfly: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. Star Butterfly: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about! This guy is getting wildly out of wing! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Oh, I just can't wait to be king! bridge Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight. Star Butterfly: Not yet! Avengers (MCU): Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Star-Lord's finest fling! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and the Avengers (MCU): Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... to be king! Music video version Star Butterfly: hiking with Quill and Gamora Ah, there's nothing like the great outdoors. The sooner we're hiking, the better. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Hey, Gamora? Gamora (MCU): Yes, Star-Lord? Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): You ever wonder what kings have to be protected from their mortal enemies? Gamora (MCU): Yeah. What about it? Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Well, they just saved these planets from being exploded, so... why doesn't this girl know about that story? Gamora (MCU): I don't know. Probably, they don't seem to be protected sooner. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Riiiiight. Star Butterfly: Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming between them. Everyone in the world will be thrilled with you being engaged and all. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and Gamora (MCU): Ooh. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): We liked that. So, what does that mean? Star Butterfly: It means having formally agreed to marry. So, the important thing is, people aren't going to be in danger at all. Except for the fact that parties have always been interrupted by my arch-enemy who tried to steal my wand to take over the world. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and Gamora (MCU): look at each other and laugh Star Butterfly: What's so funny? Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): We don't know. That's for sure. Star Butterfly: Huh. Interesting. So, one day, you two are going to be married! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and Gamora (MCU): Ooh. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): We still liked that. My parents didn't know that, even though they died recently. Gamora (MCU): I agree. It'll be exciting to see, not to mention my adoptive father Thanos disintegrated everybody including us off. That was the saddest thing ever. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Yeah, it is. We are all sorry for our loss. Star Butterfly: Well, sorry to bust the old bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go. Star Butterfly: Not so long as I'm around. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Well, in that case, you're fired. Star Butterfly: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. Gamora (MCU): Well, he's the future king. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Yeah. So, you have to do what I tell you. Star Butterfly: Not yet, I don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Hmph! Not the way I see it. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): and lands in front of Star I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies, beware! Star Butterfly: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! Star Butterfly: Quill yells in Star's ear Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Star Butterfly: You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): No one saying, "Do this". Star Butterfly: Now, when I said that, I... Gamora (MCU): No one saying, "Be there". Star Butterfly: What I meant was... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): No one saying, "Stop that". Star Butterfly: Look, what you don't realize... Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and Gamora (MCU): No one saying, "See here". Star Butterfly: Now see here! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Star sees him and Gamora running Free to run around all day. Star Butterfly: Well, that's definitely out. after them Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Free to do it all my way! Star chases Quill and Gamora once more Star Butterfly: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart. into a boulder Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. Star Butterfly: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about! after nearly falling off a waterfall and saving herself This guy is getting wildly out of wing! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Avengers wait in line and greet Quill and Gamora Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Avengers point out their guns at Star screams and points out her wand in fear bridge Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Everybody look left. screams and ducks after the Avengers go in their left places Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Everybody look right. ducks after the Avengers go in their right places Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight. Star Butterfly: Not yet! Avengers (MCU): Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Star-Lord's finest fling! Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) and the Avengers (MCU): Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... to be king! Star Butterfly: Ugh! Okay, fine! You win! But if you'll be a great king someday, everyone including me will bow to you. Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU): Don't worry, Star. I won't let you down. his general pose on his forehead (Quill and Gamora leave to go home from the hike, while Star happily watches the sunset after the hike)